


Things That Go Bump

by thoroughlynerdy



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Bedtime, M/M, loud noises, prompt: adrenaline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-29 23:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoroughlynerdy/pseuds/thoroughlynerdy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jun wakes up in the middle of the night freaked out by a sudden noise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things That Go Bump

Jun blinked into the darkness of his bedroom, the familiar shapes of his furniture silhouetted in the streetlights filtering in through his soft grey curtains. His mind was drifting slowly back into consciousness and he couldn’t figure out exactly why he wasn’t asleep anymore. He glanced at his bedside clock and a bright red 2:42 stared back at him. Insomnia was something he was familiar with but this time his wakefulness came with a feeling of unease. A muffled thump coming from the vicinity of his living room cleared the fog of sleep from his mind immediately.

He reached over and jammed his glasses onto his face, groping for his cell phone on his bedside table but coming up empty-handed. He cursed himself quietly when he remembered that he had left it on his coffee table the previous evening. Finding no other option than to start screaming bloody murder and hope one of his neighbors heard and called for help, he resolved to creep into the living room and gauge the amount of danger he was actually in before resorting to that tactic.

Jun swung his feet down to the carpeted floor and padded across to the doorway barefoot and quietly peeked around the door jamb, only realizing he had been holding his breath when nothing in his immediate field of vision seemed amiss. Taking a chance, he stepped into the living room, eyes darting nervously around the room and finally settling on his cell phone right where he had left it. He’d taken three steps towards it when the sound of his deadbolt sliding out of place reverberated in the silence; out of instinct he stopped and retrieved one of his twenty pound free weights from the floor. He took the remaining steps towards his phone and quickly pressed his fingers to the screen and unlocked the device. He dialed 1-1 and stopped, thumb hovering over the 0 as he snuck towards the doorway. The sound of keys jingling and the stifled sound of celebrating had his heart pounding in his ears as he peered into the darkness of the genkan. The door swung forward silently and Jun raised the dumbbell, adrenaline rushing through his veins as he prepared to defend himself by any means necessary. As the intruder stepped through the doorway however, Jun deflated instantly, the weight lowered to hang limply at his side.

“I’m home!” Ohno giggled, eyes bright with alcohol.

“Leader?” Jun asked incredulously, reaching up to scrub a hand over his face but belatedly remembering he had been in the process of phoning the police. He quickly cleared the numbers from the screen and tossed his phone back toward the couch, “You don’t live here, so you can’t ‘be home’” Jun said carefully as he crossed back to the rack that held his weights, replacing his weapon of choice.

Ohno pondered this information quietly as he watched Jun pace then nodded knowingly. “I told Nino that you would know I didn’t live here, but he was so sure you’d be too tired to notice.” He stood in the genkan and watched Jun as he moved through the dim light slanting in from the hallway and smiled as Jun turned back to him and gave him that look.

“I should have known he had something to do with this,” Jun muttered darkly as he crossed back to where Ohno still stood in the genkan, the door open behind him. “You might as well stay here tonight, since I’m not driving your ass anywhere right now,” he added as he clicked the lock back in its place.

Ohno nodded in response, hand reaching out to steady himself against the wall while he removed his shoes. “Jun-kun is so nice.” He said happily once he could wiggle his sock-clad toes freely again.

Jun rolled his eyes and reached out a hand for Ohno’s, “C’mon, I’m tired.”

Ohno hummed happily as Jun led him towards his bedroom, falling into step beside him easily. Jun looked over and smiled at the look of contentment that had spread along Ohno’s features, “Aiba-chan was right, Jun-kun will definitely take care of me,” Ohno declared, oblivious to the look of surprise now gracing Jun’s features. “Jun-kun always takes care of us.”

Jun snorted feeling the slight heat in his cheeks and ducked his head to hide his embarrassment, “I should go solo,” he teased lightly as he shoved Ohno towards the bed. He watched as Ohno climbed up and shimmied under the covers, making himself comfortable in the space .

Ohno looked back at him, eyes suddenly clear and voice firm, “You would never do that.”

Jun was taken aback by the absolute certainty in Ohno’s voice, “You’re right, it would be useless. Arashi would definitely outsell me.” Jun said feeling exposed by Ohno’s focused gaze as he removed his glasses and stepped closer to the bed.

Ohno was shaking his head, silently negating Jun’s point as he joined him under the covers, body curling around Ohno who snuggled into him. “You’re wrong.” Ohno said quietly into the junction of Jun’s neck and shoulder. “Without Jun, there is no Arashi.”

Jun’s breath hitched at his words, but he made no effort to respond. He had no words to express just how much that statement, coming from Ohno especially, meant to him.


End file.
